


плутоний

by datzzuko



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datzzuko/pseuds/datzzuko
Summary: Минки точно не знает, станет ли их группа самой крутой в Корее, в Азии или их вообще по всему свету знать будут. Минки точно не знает, какие на самом деле прикосновения Сонхва, какие в реальности его губы. Всё, что Минки известно, он - несносный идиот, влюбившийся в своего хёна по уши и понемногу тонущий в пáтоке незнания о взаимности своих чувств.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	плутоний

Хён молчаливый и спокойный. А Минки нет. Хён адекватно относится к их растущей фанбазе, он не прыгает от радости и не становится очень громким как только его что-то интересует. А Минки нет.

Сонхва наверняка пахнет шоколадом и кофе. А ещё у него наверняка мягкие губы и шелковистые волосы, растрёпанные его же рукой.

Минки радуется мелочам и у него, судя по всему, было долгое тактильное голодание, иначе Пак не может объяснить почему тот так к нему лезет.

Голос у Минки не то, чтобы низкий, он больше бархатистый. Его слушать приятно, хоть признаваться хён не хотел. Минки этим своим голосом с ума сводить может, если говорит спокойно.

Сонхва устало закатывает глаза, но улыбается, потому что по-другому никак. Ну, вот вообще никак. Минки весь из себя яркий, ему создай благоприятные условия и он засветится изнутри. И видимо Минки радиоактивный, иначе Пак не может объяснить то, почему у всех вокруг поднимается настроение. Сон — плутоний от мира людей, разве что не смертельно опасный.

Но Сонхва так не думает.

Сонхва всегда рядом, играет роль заботливой мамочки для своих донсенов, но не всю любовь и лезущую из всех щелей гиперопеку он может выразить. Складирует её где-то в закромах души и никому не говорит. А она уже гниёт немного и грозит сломать его нервную систему, ибо скапливать эмоции не очень полезно, знаете?

А потом Сонхва понимает.

Складирует он не любовь, а хрупкий плутоний и именно от него так тяжело на душе.  
Минки никому не хочет причинить вред. Минки не агрессивный вовсе, каким может казаться из-за поведения на сцене и партий.

Сонхва тихий, самый старший хён и вообще ходячая эстетика. По крайней мере, Минки не знает о нём всего. Сон вообще много чего не знает. Ну, сами посудите.

Минки точно не знает, станет ли их группа самой крутой в Корее, в Азии или их вообще по всему свету знать будут. Минки точно не знает, какие на самом деле прикосновения Сонхва, какие в реальности его губы. Всё, что Минки известно, он — несносный идиот, влюбившийся  
в своего хёна по уши и понемногу тонущий в патоке незнания о взаимности своих чувств.

» — Когда я кого-то полюблю я, наверное, посвящу себя этому человеку.» 

Минки не придаёт значения этим словами, сказанными с лёгкой мечтательной улыбкой. Как не замечает того, как себя Пак изводит, места себе найти не может. Не видит, когда Сонхва приходит к нему вечером и гонит в кровать, хотя завтра выходной. Не чувствует нежных прикосновений и того, как на плечи опускается плед. Минки засыпает за столом, лёжа лбом у себя на руках и даже не думает о парне когда просыпается.

» — Если меня кто-то полюбит я, если честно, вряд ли замечу сразу.»

Сонхва грустно вздыхает, но улыбку прятать не спешит.  
По правде, Минки подмечает многое и также много помнит.

» — Я помню даже неважные вещи о том, кто мне нравится»

Однажды Минки уходит на какое-то время на улицу и возвращается с пакетом, достатаёт оттуда упаковку, то ли там чипсы, то ли ещё что.  
На вопросительный взгляд лишь небрежно бросает пачку тому на колени и идёт в комнату, бормоча по пути: «Ты говорил тебе такие нравятся. Сам своих слов не помнишь.»  
Пазл начинает собираться.

» — На самом деле, Сонхва красивый. Честно.»

Сонхва смущается, но виду не подаёт. Потом подходит к парню и еле касаясь держит за плечо, чуть отталкивая того с сторону. Минки затихает и в глаза не смотрит, слово проронить боится. Сон выше, но сжимается под холодным взглядом старшего как побитый котёнок. Пак даже не прижимает его, он просто стоит и рассматривает его лицо.  
Плутоний, аккуратно сложенный в ящики на высоких стеллажах начинает падать вниз, зеркальный пол в ментальном складе трещит и бьётся, звоном оглушает здравый смысл в его голове. Сонхва может поклясться, он видит перед глазами осколки зеркального покрытия и даже так, может узреть там только Минки. Ведь весь его разум до предела наполнен плутонием, который падает и начинает светиться угольком. Его сердце, сильно романтизированный орган, лишь качающий кровь, давно обдано радиацией и Сонхва почти теряет голову около Минки.

Скулы у Пака предельно острые. И линия подбородка резкая. А вот волосы уютно растрёпаны. Минки уже не сжимается и выпрямляет спину, в мыслях смеясь, что какое-то время назад лишь мечтал так близко рассмотреть хёна.

Но Сонхва молчит, даже бровью не ведёт. Спустя минуту, Сон вздыхает и произносит, тихо-тихо, чтобы только старший услышал:

— И чего мы тут стоим?

Пак щурится, чуть сдвигая наконец тёмные брови.

— Думаю вот, что я в тебе нашёл такого.

Сон солнечно улыбается, не удостаивая его ответом и чувствует, чёрт возьми, чувствует осторожное прикосновение в районе талии и его мир на этом заканчивается. Он не слышит даже, как неловко ойкает Сан где-то сзади и убегает.

Парень решает взять ситуацию под контроль и, проведя кончиками пальцев по коже на тонкой шее, боязливо целует хёна. Своего, уже, хёна. Сонхва приподнимает уголок губ сквозь поцелуй и понимает вновь.

В плутонии хранятся цветы, что с тихим шорохом распускаются и ему даже не больно, когда сердце щемит, а дышать становится сложнее.

Цветы распускаются, задевают широкими листьями гортань, щекочут грудную клетку изнутри и Пак отстраняется от младшего, без слов глядит ему в глаза.

Минки парень не глупый и общую тишину не нарушает, аккуратно переплетает пальцы и ведёт за собой. Им предстоит долгий и не совсем серьёзный разговор, отчего Сонхва бесшумно выдыхает, чувствуя облегчение.

Цветы внутри тихо шелестят и не причиняют никакой боли, лишь нежно стягивают стеблями сердце и оно бьётся быстрее настолько, что кажется, сейчас пробьёт кости. Но Пак привык к этому и следует за младшим радуясь, что, в коем-то веке сможет посадить цветы, взращенные терпкой любовью вместе с кем-то, а не давиться лепестками в одиночестве, упиваясь видом издалека.

Плутоний оказывается рассадником для сада, а Сонхва оказывается окружен плотным облаком вырвавшихся ураганом чувств младшего.


End file.
